


Uncharted Territories

by a_fetus_of_fiction



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Darkling isn't such a asshole, Ivan is still and asshole, New light abilities, Young Mal and Alina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fetus_of_fiction/pseuds/a_fetus_of_fiction
Summary: This is really bad I know. Although I just really wanted to post it for some reason *shrugs* I wrote this a couple summers ago so please don't judge. It is a fic were the Darkling finds Alina at the orphanage and she is not drafted as a soldier. I can continue it if people want me to so please comment below if you want me to continue or just comment I will always get back to you :)HOPE YOU LIKE ITP.S. I sorry my chapters are so short this site wont let me post them long:(





	1. Mals scared of the dark

They looked out the window, and saw the prettiest carriage and horses they have ever seen. It was lacquered black with what knowledge they knew they thought it was the darklings sign on the door the interlocked circles. ‘’Mal look!’’ Said Alina the Grisha’s came out in the keftas. ‘’I wonder what’s going on?’’ said Mal. Just then the door slammed open. It was Ana Kuya, get your back to your rooms or else. Since both Mal and Alina were orphaned in the Border Wars an ex military general opened his home to Orphans of the war so ever since then they have been friends. ‘’Whats going on?’’ said Alina. I don't know so stop bugging me or else, and when I say or else I mean it. Alina and Mal shuffled out of the room and ran to their favorite hiding spot. ‘’Look’’ pointed Alina. Mal turned his head and he saw a Man coming out of a black carriage in a black kefta. ‘’It’s the Darkling!’’ said Mal. ‘’What's he doing here!’’. ‘’Isn't he supposed to be leading the grisha?’’ said Alina.’’ Maybe he’s going back and needs to stop here.’’ said Mal. ‘’Probably but Mal aren't you afraid of the dark. ‘’ Ya this is going to be a problem.’’ said Mal laughing. ‘’ Hey do you want to sneak down stairs?’’ Said Alina. ‘’Well it's just us and Ana Kuya so why not.’’ They walked quietly down the stairs knowing where the spots that creak are. Then when they got down there they heard yelling lots of it. ‘’How do I know that you are really the Darkling’’ Said Ana Kuya. Two men wearing red keftas which means they are Corporalki and can take the human body and manipulate it stepped forward. ‘’Wow!’’ said Mal ‘’is this for real.’’ The Darkling then said ‘’I will show you.’’ He clapped his hands and darkness covered the rooms like a blanket. Alina felt a hand clasp around her hand delicate at first just barely brushing against her skin when the darkness first started. Then when it covered the room he squeezed her hand tighter and Alina felt something pushing up inside of her she tried hold it back she let go of Mal's hand. She felt something inside of her something she's held back all these years brewing inside of her. Then it just comes out a burst of light covers the room the darkness shriveled back into the air.


	2. Ivan needs to work on his fighting technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey part two of my really bad fic hope you like this chapter:)

Everyone looks up at Mal and Alina the faces full of amazement. Mal's head turns to Alina who still had a little wisps of light still dancing around in the palms of her hands. Alina looks around and runs as fast as her legs can carry out to the secret spot in the meadow that Mal and Alina always go when they escape their chores. She sits down on the soft green grass picking flowers and making a daisy chain. Trying to make sense of all the thought going through her head right now. Back at the house everything erupted into chaos. All the grisha were stunned and whispering, the Darkling was asking Ana kuya questions. ‘’ Where would she go, Is there anyplace in particular that she likes best, Is there anyone who would know? ‘’ ‘’Ask the boy.’’ said Ana kuya he is with her 24/7.’’ Then everything went quiet and all heads turned to the boy. Mal being as stubborn as he is turns his head away crosses his arms and says ‘’ I won't tell you so don't look at me.’’ That's when things erupted into chaos again. The Darkling said ‘’If you don't tell us where she is that's when they'll be trouble.’’ Mal being only around eleven years old and obviously shaken at the Darklings threat said ‘’Fine.’’ He walked them through the woods over a creek, and crossing the creek one of the rocks were so slippery one of the men fell off and landed in the river. This made Mal feel satisfactorily good because he had chosen the longest hardest way (It’s the way Mal and Alina run out here when someone is chasing them telling them to come back). Then when they reached the fork in the path everyone exhausted from going over countless obstacles Mal said ‘’ She's right on the other side of the bramble bush.’’ Then he climbed into a log only the right size for a kid and says ‘’Come on’’. After thirty minutes of hacking their way through thorn after thorn they finally entered a clearing. ‘’Come on’’ says Mal she's probably right over their behind that rock. When Alina hears the moans and footsteps of all the people she shoots up and starts running. It the was Corporalki who was the one about to get mad at Ana Kuya who chased after her. Alina judging by the black cuffs on his red kefta knew he was a heartender. Immediately she stopped remembering the stories of what the could do. They could manipulate a person to do anything even kill themselves. She felt his arms grasp her and dragged her over to where everyone was standing. Then the Darkling came over and stared at her. She tried to yank free but the man's grip just kept getting tighter and tighter. She looked over at Mal who looked sorry, he probably lead them he Alina thought. Then when she decided she wasn't going down without a fight she whipped her head around and bit the man hard the arm. He cried in pain and let go just enough for Alina to slip free. Unfortunately two more people caught her looking as if they expected so much. She looked over at Mal's face and he looked like he was trying in to hold back a laugh Alina smiled to. That's when the Darkling came over and said ‘’Ivan you might want to do a little bit more training if you let a young girl bite you. That's when Mal couldn't hold it in and neither could Alina they both doubled over laughing. The man called Ivan scowled at them and cursed. ‘’We need to get back’’ said the Darkling. Everyone turned to Mal ‘’She showed me the way here’’ he said ‘’I can't remember the way back’’ The Darkling nodded his head and the two men released her arms but staying relatively close to her. Alina whispered to while Mal leading them back ‘’which way did you take them?’’ ‘’The long way’’ Said Mal ‘’One of them even fell in the river.’’ After Alina stifled a laugh she said let's tell them this after we cross the river.’’ ‘’Deal!’’ said Mal. After a long silence between them went for what felt like forever Mal said ‘’Did you know you had those powers?’’ Alina sighed and said ‘’ No I don't think I knew I had them but when you held my hand because you were scared that's when I couldn't hold them back.’’ Just then they got to the river and Alina laughed noticeably loud ‘’What is it’’ Demanded Ana Kuya. ‘’Well’’ said Alina ‘’ Me and Mal both took you the hardest way to get their we discovered a much shorter easier route’’ Alina heard sighs coming out of every single person's mouth except for the Darkling he looked almost just almost amused by it. ‘’ You mean to tell us’’ said one of the Grisha in a blue kefta which means she's etherealki or more easier said a summoner ‘’ We did all that walking for nothing in the blazing heat’’ this time Alina had to say something sarcastic she and Mal had both been tested to be Grisha when they were younger and everyone knew that the grisha lived in luxury because of their talents.‘’I know’’ she said in her most sarcastic voice ‘’ I also can't believe there aren't servants walking after us waving fans to.’’ This time she heard and saw the Darkling laughing. The grisha girl said ‘’but what I didn't that's’’ and sunk into the back of the line. When they reached the house the Darkling said you can pack now, we leave tomorrow. Alina and Mal ran up stairs ‘’ Mal’’ started Alina. ‘’Don't worry Alina.’’ said Mal ‘’ Yes we will sneak down stairs and see what's going on, but first don't you need to pack?’’ They both laughed having something to call their very own was a luxury they didn't have except for the bracelet Alina made Mal.


	3. All Saints so many questions so little answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three laughing at this yet I know I am. I really hope you are enjoying yourself reading this. I really like this Alina she is not naive which I found hard to make the main character.....   
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS

Alina and Mal both snuck downstairs and past the entrance up some stairs to were Ana Kuya and the Grisha were most likely be talking. Then the door opened and they saw all the grisha filing out. They hid against the wall but were too late and caught the eye of the Darkling. He told everyone else to continue and that he was staying behind they looked at him funny but listened. After everyone left he walked over to them. ‘’You better get to bed’’ said the Darkling. That's when Mal and Alina went to their beds and fell asleep. She was woken up by a pounding on her door. ‘’Get dressed and come down stairs.’’ The gruff sounding voice said ‘’You have five minutes’’ Alina asleep in the only pair of clothes she owned tiredly walked down stairs trying to remembering everything that had happened yesterday. When she got down there she heard everybody yelling and bustling around preparing for going back out on the road. When Alina walked down her hair a mess eyes half open and clothes wrinkled everyone stared at her. She walked down the stairs feeling the weight of everyone stairs. Then when it got boring staring at a half asleep eleven year old girl everything erupted back into chaos. She looked around and saw Mal obviously lost to so she called his name. He looked over at her and smiled they started running toward each other when someone who had the same voice that yelled at her to get ready said ‘’Follow me.’’ Alina looked at Mal who looked just as sad as she was. Then the man said ‘’I don't have all day’’ Alina pissed that the man took her time away from seeing Mal knowing that she might not have that much time left said ‘’Right sorry you probably have a lot of other orders to follow.’’ He turned around and gave a look that if looks could kill this one would. He stopped in knocked on the door on the study Alina heard a voice say ‘’Come in’’ Alina walked in and saw the Darkling sitting at a table looking over a map. ‘’Alina’’ said the Darkling barely looking up from his work said ‘’Come sit’’ Alina hesitantly took a seat across from him. After she sat down the door opened with a bang Ana Kuya came in holding a tray full of food. Since all the servants were gone Mal and Alina had to do all the chores but this also means that Ana Kuya has to serve the grisha. ‘’Alina’’ yelled Ana Kuya ‘’Help me set up the food girl.’’ Alina leaped up took the food tray and set it down were Ana Kuya pointed. When she lifted the covers of the food she saw that it was the food the chefs use to make meals for the noble people who stay here. ‘’Alina’’ said Ana Kuya ‘’what are you still doing here leave.’’ That’s when the Darkling finally looked up from his Map and said ‘’Actually she needs to stay here.’’ Ana Kuya looked like she was about to faint with embarrassment. Alina was nervous inside and hoped that it didn't show on her face. ‘’Alina’’ Alina said the Darkling ‘’I'm going to ask you to use you powers right now.’’ He did the exact same thing with the dark only Alina wasn't so shaken by it because she had experienced it before. She felt the cold feeling of metal against her skin then a burn as the knife curved into her arm drawing warm blood. It was hopeless no matter the pain Alina felt nothing. A feeling of disappointment filled the room the darkness dried up. Alina breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she could hold it back. Just then the door opened Mal was being dragged by who Alina thought was Ivan, he had a bloody nose. Alina sucked in a breath of air then the man started talking ‘’One of our Grisha said this boy stole her bracelet’’ Alina immediately recognized it. It was the bracelet that Alina made Mal with the thread of her old clothes for a present. She looked at Mal then at the blood and back at the braclet. She couldn't hold it back any more a blast of light filled the room directed at the man hold Mal. When she calmed down the light faded. When Alina decided that all eyes were on her she said ‘’That's Mals I made it for him so I would know.’’ Everyone looked from Mal to Alina and then to the bracelet. ‘’Well’’ Said the Darkling ‘’Give it back to the boy.’’ The man held the braclet to Mal who snathced it out of his hand. Alina rushed over to Mal and said ‘’ Aren't you getting happier and happier I bit him.’’ ‘’Ya said Mal if you go with them can you bite him again.’’ ‘’Definitely!’’ Said Alina. She stared at the Darkling. When he looked up she averted her gaze at him. ‘’Everyone out.’’ said the Darkling Alina glad that she can go in and talk with Mal started to leave. ‘’Not you.’’ said the Darkling, Alina stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone stopped and stared at Alina as they left the room. Soon as everybody left Alina turned around. ‘’Yes.’’ said Alina ‘’One question’’ asked the Darkling?’’ Alina stared ‘’ I never knew that I had this power and I just learned today so don't go expecting all these answers.’’ ‘’But now I answered your question now you have to answer mine.’’ ‘’have to’’ said the Darkling looking amused. ‘’ Ya you kind of have to since I answered yours.” ‘’Okay so what's your question then?’’ said the Darkling? ‘’Do I have to leave or can I stay here?’’ Alina still hopeful although she already knew the answer. ‘’ You are coming with us.’’ said the Darkling. Alina thought that she saw a hopeful look in his face maybe like he was hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed. Alina wanted to break the awkward silence ‘’ If I leave where would I go?’’ ‘’To the Grand Palace.’’ said the Darkling like it was no big deal. ‘’What!’’ Alina practically yelled ‘’What would I do they're?’’ asked Alina ‘’Train’’ said the Darkling. ‘’For what?’’ Alina asked ‘’Being a grisha and other things.’’ Said the Darkling. ‘’What other things?’’ asked Alina curious‘’Nothing you need to know at the moment.’’ ‘’Okay then.’’ Said Alina curios still . Someone knocked on the door ‘’Come in’’ Said the Darkling. ‘’We need to leave in 1 hour if we are going to make it.’’ The Darkling stood up from the table ‘’We need to go Alina’’ The Darkling said ‘’Wait can I say goodbye to Mal’’ ‘’ Yes shortly.’’ Said the Darkling.


	4. Superior Bracelet making skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part four everyone ready? Please comment any thoughts at all I will always get back to you!!  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY

Alina ran as fast as she could to where she knew Mal would be. ‘’Mal’’ She yelled breathlessly his head turned around. ‘’Alina what happened in their?’’ ‘’ Hey I get to ask the questions, what happened with the bracelet?’’ Alina asked Mal ‘’Well their was this spoiled brat who saw me helping Ana Kya and told me to get her water when I said no she said you'll pay for this and told the story.’’ ‘’What’’ Alina said totally shocked I can't believe that.’’ Mal looked mad just thinking about it. ‘’Wait Mal I have good news!’’ ‘’What tell me.’’ Said Mal. ‘’ When I leave I am going to the Grand Palace.’’ Mal stopped smiling’’You mean you're still going.’’ ‘’Mal’’ said Alina ‘’You know if I had a choice that I would stay here were you.’’ ‘’I know’’ said Mal ‘’Mal I know that one day I will see you again.’’ Alina and Mal hugged tears were coming down Alinas cheek’s they said their goodbyes. Alina walked away waving goodbye to her only friend the only person she could ever talk to about anything. As she walked she thought about all the fun times they had together. When she steps into this carriage she thought my life will be different. She stopped looked back at Mal who was crying that's when the reality struck her, she may never see him again. Then she remembered the Promise she made she will see Mal again this can't be the end. Can it? She stopped when she got close to the Grisha then she thought this is the first day of the rest of my life. That's when she heard laughing ‘’And then I told one of the Darklings guards that he stole my bracelet to be honest i didn't know if it would work that bracelet was so hideous who ever made it must be half blind’’ She heard a bunch of girls laughing ‘’I assume he got dragged to the Darkling and when he found out what he had done to me especially he’ll be so mad.’’ All the girls laughed Alina thought of what that girl had done the images of Mal bleeding, her using her powers when she saw Mal hurt. All those thoughts flashed through her mind. She couldn't help herself she summoned but this was different the little particles of light shape shifted into a Lion. Alina was thinking of this beast that she learned from a world traveler because her and Mal pretended to be their favorite animals after, and ran into the meadow that's how they found the rock. The light lion reared charging at the girls about to hurt them when Alina regained some awareness and sanity she tried control the lion making it lower its head and walk toward her. Then remembering why she was so mad in the first place she stopped and looked straight at the girls the lion at her side ‘’By the way I’m not half blind.’’ Then the world went Black. She woke up and heard voices she tried to sit up but couldn't then she heard a familiar voice ‘’Someone go get the Darkling she's coming to’’ Alina sat up she felt like she was bouncing up and down then realized that she was, they were in a carriage. ‘’Lie back down’’ the voice told her Alina not wanting to obey the voice but so tired lied back down. Thens he saw a bandage and remembering who the voice belonged to the heartender Ivan, she sat straight up looking around everyone was staring at her Alina wanting to shrink into nothing instead looked around she stared at Ivan ‘’what's going on?’’ she asked no one answered her. Then the carriage stopped causing her to lost balance and topple over hard smack on her face. Some people started laughing at this but not when the door opened. In came the Darkling and everyone left he came and sat next to Alina. Then she realized that she was in his carriage everything was black. ‘’Why is she on the floor.’’ asked the Darkling to the heartender ‘’I told her to lie down but she wasn't listening so she lost balance and fell.’’ Seriously thought Alina I am right here. She let out noticeably loud cough The Darkling stook his hand out to help her get up. Alina stubbornly tried getting out without it but the carriage hit another bump she fell down again. The Darkling still had his hand out she took it pulling herself up she landed with a hard bump on the seat. The Darkling sat down ‘’How did you do that Alina’’ Asked the Darkling ‘’I don't know to be honest.’’ said Alina. The Darkling laughed and shook his head ‘’You just did something that no one else can do, please just try to remeber.’’ Alina looked over his face what was usually gray slate eyes cold and hard almost looked to be pleading. ‘’Well I got mad because I heard the people who got Mal in trouble and I couldn't hold it back, Then I thought of the time me and Mal discovered the meadow we led you to he was pretending to be a lion and I was a bird and i just thought about a lion and my anger so that's why it charged at them,plus they insulted my superior bracelet making skills.’’ The Darkling looked like he was taking it all in then he said the thing that Alina didn't expect at all ‘’Can you teach me?’’ Alina thought about this ‘’Why are you asking me don't you command everyone.’’ Alina expected the same evil stare she got from Ivan But instead he laughed ‘’Do you always say everything on your mind?’’asked the Darkling ‘’Not even half the time.’’Said Alina he laughed again a dark sound but nice to hear at the same time. Then a girl came in it was the same girl who Alina sent the lion at. ‘’Vera.’’ said the Darkling she looked about sixteen to Alina. ‘’You!’’ they both said in usion. Alina felt her cheeks heating up she opened her mouth to talk but the other girl spoke before ‘’You nearly killed me!’’ yelled the girl. Alina who was at the vrge of breathing fire said ‘’First of all I didn't all I did was get grass stains on your pretty little kefta, plus you are a spoiled brat and I hate to break it to you and your fan club but the way you imagined it in your head didn't end up happening.’’ The girl looked shocked ‘’How would you know.’’ Alina wanting to deflate the girls ego said ‘’ Because I was there with the Darkling when it happened and I hope that him not getting you a glass of water was worth all this.’’ She was about to say something when the Darkling said ‘’Enough!’’ ‘’Vera please help Ivan with the cut on his arm.’’ Alina started laughing she stopped though looking at Ivan and his patented death stare. Seriously she thought did this guy take a class in evil stares. Alina stayed quiet waiting for the right time. When Ivan was all done getting healed the cut she made looked better but still left a scar. Alina got bored and thought of her time with Mal. She remembered when they took vinegar from the kitchen and put it in Ana Kuyas tea. Then she remembered the picture of Mal bleeding from his nose. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this girl she could have said it was a trick of the light or something like that. Vera was still waiting for her next order she was standing their looking at Alina almost like she felt bad almost. ‘’Alina’’ The Darkling was trying to talk to her, she snapped out of it. ‘’Sorry.’’ said Alina ‘’what did you say?’’ ‘’I said can you tell me what happened before you created the lion.’’ ‘’Wow you're really want to hear about this, because I told you I don't know anything else.’’ Alina couldn't help it tears came down her cheeks slowly at first she put her head down to try and not show it. ‘’I’m not who think I am, that was a one time thing.’’ Said Alina. ‘’Obviously that wasn't a one time thing because you did it three times.’’ Said the Darkling. ‘’Fine whatever, but I don't think that I can teach you how to do it.’’ Alina almost thought that she saw amusement in his eyes. She looked at Vera, inside of her something clicked, she raised her hands and thought of the time she and Mal took all the grisha the longest way to the meadow and back. She laughed instead of sound though, light came out of her palms she thought of a bird and asked the light, it transformed into a bird flying inside the carriage. Everyone gasped she looked at the Darkling’s his face he had soft a glimmer of hope in his eyes she set her hands down exhausted. ‘’One time thing, are you sure?’’ Said the Darkling, Alina laughed ‘’I like making a habit of getting things hopelessly wrong.’’ The next couple of hours were a blur. When she came inside the Gates of the Palace she was shocked everything was covered in gold and white. The carriage came to a halt and the Darkling helped her out when they entered the the palace everything was gleaming and entricalictly carved the doors had been inlaid with mother of pearl Alina couldn't help herself she reached out and touched them she walked down a long hallway she tried to take everything in at once.


	5. Black Heretic my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part five sorry its so short. So y'all liking this so far?  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY

Then they came to the end all the grisha had arranged themselves in order lowest to highest ranking so the Materialki,Etherealki,and the highest ranking the Corporalki. The Darkling still holding onto Alina’s hand lead her to the front of the line. ‘’Alina’’ said the Darkling you’re going to have to summon in front of him and then I will show you what to do. The doors opened and they walked down the long hallway she saw the king sitting on his throne looking like he was a kid about to get a present. The Darkling gave Alina a quick squeeze on her hand to tell her to stop. ‘’Moi Tsar here is the Sun Summoner.’’ Said the Darkling he bowed and Alina gave a stiff curtsy that's all she learned to do at the orphanage. The king leaned on the edge of his seat ‘’Enough with formal introductions I want to see!’’ ‘’Of course Moi Tsar.’’ said the Darkling he clapped his hands and the room got covered in darkness. Alina summoned the light it floated in the palm of her hands and the she decided to do an Eagle the animal of Ravaka. She asked the light and thought of what the Eagle should look like. Then she summoned it she controlled it so it just swooped up in down in the room then she landed it in the middle it exploded into a ball of light covering the room in it. People either clapped or had their mouths open in astonishment. The king clapped his and said ‘’ All hail the next queen of Ravaka!’’ Alina nearly fainted, she thought wait what no one told me anything she looked at the Darkling, he looked embarrassed. ‘’The Queen as been so excited to meet you, you must meet her.’’ Alina curtsied again and said ‘’Thank you.’’ Then she remembered ‘’Moi Tsar.’’ Alina walked back to the Darkling. Everyone filed out in their ranks. When they left the room Alina looked at the Darkling ‘’what's he talking about.’’ ‘’When you learn your power and we defeat the Black Heretic you and I will be crowned the next king and queen of Ravaka.’’ Alina looked shocked ‘’I never agreed to anything like this.’’ ‘’I know.’’ said the Darkling ‘’ I wanted to tell you later when we got to know each other better and you had been here more than 2 hours. But right now we have to see the queen.’’ They walked the rest of the way in silence which was fine with Alina because she didn't have anything to say to him. When they reached a door she got rushed inside Alina saw the queen talking to someone while holding a dog so white and fluffy Alina thought that when the queen touched the dog the white would rub off. When the queen was done talking and she finally noticed Alina she clapped her hands and got up. She looked over Alina like she was inspecting a piece of jewelry or something. Then the queen said ‘’ You're very plain and dull but don't worry I have time to give you a makeover.’’ Alina gagged inside of her head she hated flouncy dresses and makeup not that she ever got to try either of them but she always thought they looked fake instead of saying ‘’Gee thanks for the compliments but I think i'll pass.’’ she said ‘’Thank you Moi Tsarevich.’’ After what felt like forever of getting poked prodded and had weird smelly things put all over her Alina was finally done. She thanked the queen and walked out. She found Ivan waiting for her Alina said ‘’If you laugh I swear i'll bite you again.’’ He looked shocked for a second then went back to trying to stifle a laugh. When they stopped at a door that had the Darklings sign on it. That's when Alina started to worry she didn't want to see the person who had lied to her about her future especially something as big as this. When Ivan knocked on the Door there was a response so mumbled Alina could barely hear it. They walked in anyway the Darkling gestured for Alina to sit down. Alina sat uncomfortably something about this room scared her. ‘’Alina the Black Heretic is someone who has been manipulating Ravaka and its neighbors to fight. He has an army of Nichevo’ya which I am able to create but we also need his opposing force light which is where you come in without you Alina we will have more and more wars.’’ Alina thought about this for a second then she said ‘’I can help you defeat the Black Heretic but do i have to be queen and plus who will I rule with you conveniently left that part out?’’ the Darkling shook his head ‘’Yes you have to be queen and you will rule with me.’’


	6. My men don't lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my flashback:( Hope y'all liked it as much as I did...  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY

Alina again felt like she was about to faint. ‘’But what about the actual princes?’’ ‘’The king and queen both agree that it would be better for us to take the throne. To put it bluntly they are both idiots.’’ Said the Darkling ‘’Oh and there's one more thing you need an amplifier.’’ Alina looked shocked Amplifiers were only given to the best grisha. ‘’Alina have you heard of Morozovas Stallion.’’ Alina looked down she had only heard of the fairy tales that Ana Kuya told her. ‘’The Darkling seemed to understand Morozovas Stallion is an ancient creature whose horns can make a grisha very powerful.’’ Alina shook her head in disbelief no she said that can't be true it was only a myth. ‘’But isn't it only a myth?’’ said Alina. ‘’My men said they saw it near the mountains.’’ ‘’And you believe the asked Alina.’’ ‘’My men don't lie to me.’’ Alina looked at him and his icy gray eyes it gave her a shiver I wouldn't lie to him either she thought. After the meeting was over Alina fell asleep in the room she was temporarily assigned to. Alina didn't know what was wrong with this room but when she tried asking everyone ignored her. Alina walked outside into the gardens. Then she heard people calling her name. She looked around and it was the same group of girls who were laughing about Mal. She sat down next to them and they asked her questions like how do you make the animals, or what's the Darklings favorite color that one was the most stupid thought Alina. When the questions ended she managed to escape. Alina said ‘’that was weird.’’ ‘’Not really.’’ said a person coming up behind Alina she was the Most beautiful person Alina had ever seen. ‘’Excuse me?’’ Said Alina ‘’Well.’’ started the girl according to the rumor mills you are the darklings favorite and to keep you healthy he gives you his blood and an extract of diamonds every night.’’ Alina laughed so hard at this ‘’ That's the dumbest thing I ever heard of in my life.’’ ‘’But why would it matter?’’ asked Alina. ‘’You must be new here.’’ Said the girl ‘’Finally.’’ said Alina ‘’Someone who doesn't recognize me.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was thinking with making Alina queen I forgot that was there until I reread it.


End file.
